


Mornings

by Brococonut



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, F/F, just some cute fluff, korra's still in a wheelchair, soft, that's about it, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brococonut/pseuds/Brococonut
Summary: Early to bed, early to rise... yet Asami still can't get Korra up in the mornings.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> only note i have to add in case you didn't read the tags is korra's still in a wheelchair in this fic. that's about it!! happy lesbian visibility day!

The sun gently broke over the horizon as Asami lazily opened her eyes, letting out a soft yawn. She slightly turned and almost bumped into the snoring mass beside her - the sun splaying across Korra’s tan skin like it existed purely to amplify her girlfriends unadulterated beauty. Asami lightly moved on to her side to further examine the way the soft glow illuminated the somewhat messy room around her - she’d been gone for a few days handling things on a business meeting (Future Industries had just opened a new warehouse in the Earth Kingdom - the regulations there were  _ insane _ ), and Korra was known to keep things less than tidy (to say the least). She noticed a few stray water bottles strewn across their dresser, along with an assumably dirty sports bra beside it and a couple of crumpled wrappers; Asami would never understand how Korra managed to make the place so messy in such a short period of time. 

 

Making a mental note to scold her partner for her untidy habits later, she reached a hand out to caress Korra’s soft cheek. She was sure the girl was already awake, as they were both early risers, but that didn’t stop her girlfriend from trying to sneak in a couple extra minutes of rest every morning. 

 

“Korra? It’s time to get up,” Asami whispered to her, moving from the woman’s tanned cheek to tuck a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. A low groan emitted from the woman beside her, as it did almost every morning, followed by a remarkably slow movement of her arms to push her upper half from the bed. Her eyes stayed stubbornly closed.

 

“Just because you refuse to see the sun doesn’t mean it hasn’t come up yet,” Asami chided, rolling her eyes. She moved her face closer to the avatar’s body, dragging a few kisses up her defined left arm. When Korra still refused to fully acknowledge her girlfriend, Asami made her way out of the bed and over to the corner of their bedroom. 

 

“The day doesn’t start until I tell it to.” Korra stated groggily, finally opening her eyes the slightest bit - only to rub and shut them again. “And I wouldn’t have to keep my eyes closed if you didn’t insist on having those damn blinds open all the time. I swear you’re just trying to cripple my eyesight while you’re at it.”

 

Asami laughed, making her way to the bed once she’d retrieved what she’d needed from the corner of the room - Korra’s wheelchair. The metal glinted in the early morning light, making Korra squint further at it. 

 

“Excuse me for wanting to admire my gorgeous girlfriend in the morning light,” She reached down to grasp one of Korra’s arms with her own, noting again the contrast of her girlfriend’s tan skin against her own alabaster. “I’m not nearly as evil as your morning brain thinks I am. I’m helping you into your chair, aren’t I? Even after you made my bedroom a gross mess while I was gone?” The pale woman questioned her as Korra used her other arm to grasp the cold surface of the wheelchair’s armrest and proceed to flop down into it rather ungracefully. 

 

“Touché - but to be fair, no one makes their bed every day except you. I’m pretty sure it’s like, inhumane how much you make me clean.” Korra looked up to meet her girlfriend’s green eyes, a mischievous glint in her own. Asami bent down and kissed the lower woman’s forehead, lingering by her face to tell her:

 

“It can’t be inhumane when you refuse to do it.” 

 

Korra sheepishly grinned back at the green eyed woman as Asami sauntered away into the bathroom to the left of their room, throwing one of the tan woman’s dirty bras back at her for good measure. “Ew! This smells like death…” she wrinkled her nose at the offending garment, wheeling herself over to the dresser to pick up any remaining offending pieces and drop them in their hamper. Maybe Asami was onto something with her whole “spick and span” spiel; not that she’d ever admit that to her face. 

 

Rolling in to their large kitchen, Korra poured herself a glass of orange juice and took a long swig before placing the glass back down on the granite countertop. She pushed herself to the front door to grab the ‘Republic City Times’, rolling back to the counter to enjoy her weekly reading of the Sunday paper. So engrossed in an article about a radical new bill attempting to get passed by Raiko, she almost spilled the last few drops of orange juice down her front as her pale partner bounded into the kitchen. 

 

“Nice.” Asami laughed, pulling on her sneakers, hair pulled up and decked out in workout clothes. Korra blushed out of embarrassment and dodged the comment. 

 

“Going to workout without me?” she pouted. Sundays were typically their shared gym days.

 

“I’m just going for a run. Maybe if you weren’t such a pain to get up in the morning,” she finished the second lace, straightened herself out and grabbed her earbuds to get ready to go. “You’d be ready to come with me.”

 

Korra rolled her eyes, playing along with her. “Not all of us can get ready so easily, Ms. Perfect. You don’t need as much beauty sleep as the rest of us.” The tan woman smiled, teasing her. She reached out and pulled Asami close by the strip of exposed skin between her yoga pants and sports bra.

 

“Aw, you’re sweet.” Asami replied in an overly sugary sweet tone as she bent down to reach her girlfriend’s face, “But you still have to clean the room while I’m gone.” Asami told her, going in for a kiss before Korra could come up with another cheeky comeback. Korra wrinkled her nose, disgusted for the second time that day as Asami finally pulled away.

 

“Ugh, did you just brush your teeth or something?” Korra spoke, wiping her mouth, her taste buds assaulted by the nasty mixture of orange juice and toothpaste. 

 

“Maybe.” Asami winked, already headed out the door. “Don’t forget to change the sheets!” she called out before the door closed behind her. Korra sighed, chuckling as she made her way back to their bedroom. Cleaning the room was the last thing she wanted to do that morning - but maybe she could convince Asami to give her a ‘welcome home’ gift in exchange for a lilac scented duvet.

**Author's Note:**

> i've thought about uploading this for a while since i haven't written fic in a long time and this is... quite boring, tbh, but i love fluff and thought this came out kind of cute so i wanted to share it with the world. plus korra and asami mean the actual world to me so it's time i shared some fic for them with anyone other than myself!! please let me know what you thought and feel free to message me about our fave gay gal pals on here or on tumblr. *heart*


End file.
